La Délivrance des Coeurs
by LaDelivranceDesCoeurs
Summary: Alors que l'évadé, Siruis Black, cours dans les couloirs, les élèves se voient regroupés dans la Grande Salle pour la nuit. Et si le Grand Severus Snape, piquait un somme ? Personne ne le verrait. Tiens et pourquoi, près de Potter et de sa bande, on ne pourrai pas lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir protégé ... S'il avait sut, jamais il n'aurai dormit cette nuit là ...
1. Une nuit dans la Grande Salle

**Salut la Compagnie !**

 **Bienvenue sur notre fanfic écrite par deux auteures : Eli (qui signera #Eli) et Skin (qui signera également #Skin). On espère que ça vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment. On ne vous en dit pas plus et on se retrouve après !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Eli &Skin**

 **Disclamer : Bien entendu, tout appartient à notre merveilleuse Rowling.**

 **0oo00oo0**

Chapitre 1 :

-Tout va bien ici Percy ? Demanda le directeur

-Oui professeur, nous avons les choses en main. A-t-il été repéré ? Questionna Percy Weasley, le préfet des lions.

-Non, et cela m'aurait étonné, mon cher...

\- Directeur. Il n'est pas dans les cachots et non plus dans les tours. Je pense qu'il est ressorti par là où il est entré. Ne vous avais je pas dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, d'embaucher...

-Severus ! Coupa sèchement le directeur, tout en continuant de chuchoter.  
Ils étaient tous les 3 près du Trio d'or, qui dormait un peu plus loin dans la Grande Salle, suite à l'agression de la Grosse Dame, par le tristement célèbre Sirius Black.  
Ce dernier s'était évadé en début d'année de la prison sorcière Azkaban, réputée, pour être impossible de s'en échapper. Depuis, des Détraqueurs, des créatures sombres, qui aspirent tout sentiment de joie et de bonheur, patrouillaient tout autour de Poudlard, au grand désespoir de Dumbledore et de Harry qui les supportaient très mal.

-Severus, je sais très bien où vous voulez en venir, et non, je ne pense pas qu'il est avoir quoique ce soit avec Black. Allez, allons dormir. Severus, vous resterez là. Percy, allez vous coucher.

-Voulez vous que je fasse une ronde ? Demanda Severus

-En effet, il est trois heures du matin, prenez deux heures de garde et dormez de cinq heures à sept heures. Il y a match ce samedi. Je ne voudrais pas que les élèves et les professeurs soient trop fatigués pour jouer et assurer la sécurité du match. Bonne nuit messieurs.

Sur ce, Dumbledore, reparti, faire lui même une ronde dans les couloirs. Après tout avec 112 ans, une nuit blanche de plus ou de moins ne ferai plus la différence. Tout à ses pensées, il laissa ses élèves à la garde de son cher professeur de potion et des autres têtes de maisons.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Severus fît tellement le tour de la Grande Salle, qu'il aurai put en conter toutes les lézardes des murs et les différences entre dalles du sol, que les élèves endormis dans leur cocon de duvet violet, encore une excentricité de son mentor cette couleur, n'occupaient pas.  
Durant ces deux heures, rien de notable ne se passa. A part les ronflements étranges peu aristocratiques de Malfoy, dont il allait se faire un plaisir de rire à ses dépends et un cauchemar de Potter, dont il avait vu des brides en passant à côté sans chercher à entrer dans son esprit.

Cet enfant était-il prédisposé à la légimencie ? Il avait presque poussé son rêve en dehors de son esprit pour que ce dernier s'en aille. Il allait devoir, investiguer. Mais pour le moment, il était enfin cinq heures du matin et bien qu'il soit un lève tôt de nature, il n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir au moins s'asseoir à défaut de dormir. Ne cherchant pas plus loin que là où il se trouvait, il s'asseya à même le sol, près d'un groupe d'élève, le dos contre le mur de la Grande Salle. Il soupira, harassé, le regard se perdant sur ses voisins, il remarqua une tête brune. Celle là même qu'il exécrai au plus au point, pour ressembler tant à son bourreau d'enfance. Severus serra les poings si fort à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges à ce souvenir douloureux. Pourtant à le regarder dormir, quand les cauchemars ne l'assaillait pas, il avait l'air si fragile, si doux. S'ébrouant, à devenir mielleux avec Potter, il ne se vit s'endormir.

 _-Severus ! Tu viens ? On va bosser le devoir de potion_

 _-J'arrive Lily.  
Il se leva de sa table, les Serpentards, pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans, Gryffondor de son état. _

_-Lily, tu n'as rien à faire avec Snivelus ! Claqua la voix de James Potter._

 _-Je fais ce que je veux, je ne suis pas ta copine, alors pousses toi de mon chemin. Tonna la voix de la petite rousse._

 _En sortant de la salle de classe._

 _-Bon au moins j'espère que le Professeur Slughorn, sera content de notre devoir._

 _-Avec ce que l'on à fait, et le devoir que l'on à écrit ça devrait le faire. Poursuivit Severus._

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc qui en ce beau jour de printemps était illuminé de toutes sortes de fleurs et le soleil se reflétait de mille éclats sur le lac paisible._

 _-Regardez qui voilà, les gars. Lily Jolie et Snivelus. Que fais-tu encore avec ce crétin graisseux Lily ?_

 _-Potter, ferme là ! S'énerva Lily en rougissant. Il ne t'as rien fait, alors arrêtes de lui chercher des noises._

 _-C'est bon Lily, je sais me défendre merci. Répliqua un peu sèchement Severus. Sur ce, il sortit sa baguette et se mit en position de combat face à Potter père._

 _-Oh, oh, tu veux te battre Snape ? On va rire. **Expelliarmus** ! _

_La baguette de Severus vola au loin. Sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de penser, il se retrouva les pieds en l'air, et toutes ses poches se vidèrent au sol._

 _Rouge de colère et de honte, il regarda Black s'empresser de saisir de ce qui était tombé. Le Gryffondor éclata de rire, quand ses doigts se fermèrent sur un petit bout de papier plié soigneusement en quatre. Il le déplia et tomba sur une photo de Lily alors qu'elle avait 10 ans._

 _-Donnes moi ça Padfoot. Scanda James._

 _-Prongs, fais le descendre s'il te plaît, tu n'en as pas marre de t'en prendre à lui ? Demanda Remus_

 _-Oh bah alors Moony ! On a de la pitié pour Snivelus ? Ou est-ce ton job de préfet qui te dit de faire ça ?_

 _Remus, ne répondit pas et alla se poster au côté du jeune sorcier toujours pendu par les pieds._

 _- **Finite** ! Murmura t-il. Le Serpentard tomba d'un coup, mais le frêle blond le réceptionna sans le moindre effort._

 _-Moony, tu me déçois, mais soit. Lily Jolie, viens ! Et toi le graisseux, récupère ça, tiens ! Et il lui balança sa photo déchirer en 2._

 _Potter père, parti, mort de rire, suivit de Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Lily ne bougea pas._

 _-Vas les rejoindre, tu n'as rien à faire avec moi ! Lui hurla t-il au visage, encore en colère et honteux._

 _-Sev', je ne veux pas aller avec eux ! Mais comme tu es en colère, je m'en vais. Je serai dans la Tour d'Astronimie. Et elle s'en alla._

 _-Mmmff, j'en ai marre. Où est ma baguette ? Ah la voilà. **Reparo**! La photo se recolla d'elle même ressoudant le magnifique et lumineux sourire de Lily.  
Ce n'est qu'a ce moment, qu'il remarqua une petite ombre derrière l'arbre de la torture. Le temps qu'il se lève pour allez voir, elle avait disparue._

-Professeur ? Professeur ? Aller réveillez vous, vous faites un cauchemar !

Cette voix ? Qu'est ce que Potter faisait là ?

Il se réveilla d'un coup et croisa le regard vert émeraude de Lily. Mais c'était les yeux de Potter qui le regardait avec compassion. De la compassion pour lui ? C'était à peine croyable !

-Potter, que faites vous ? Cracha le Maître de Potion en se redressant quelque peu.

Sans se démonter, il s'essaya à côté du professeur et lui raconta qu'il l'avait entendu parler dans son sommeil. Ayant lui même le sommeil léger, les gémissements de son professeur l'avait tirer de sa nuit.

-Il est 6h30, attendons-nous que les autres se réveillent ? Demanda Harry

-Que voulez-vous Potter ? Pensez-vous que l'on va attendre sagement tous les deux qu'il soit sept heure pour se lever. Tss ! Je vais faire un tour de la Salle, ne vous avisez pas de vouloir allez chercher Black vous-même !

Le professeur Snape, se leva sans un regard pour son élève et alla faire un tour de la Grande Salle, dans le but de lever les préfets pour qu'ils réveillent les élèves.

Harry, le regarda faire de loin. Il avait pour la première fois de la peine pour son professeur et c'était un sentiment aussi étrange à l'égard de Severus Snape. Harry n'avait pas oser lui dire mais il ne l'avait pas seulement entendu dans son sommeil. Il s'était retrouvé dans son rêve ! Il comprenait enfin ou du moins il pensait connaître d'où venait cette aversion profonde que Snape lui vouait. En ce matin de samedi, il se fît la promesse de tout faire pour apaiser la rancœur de son professeur et également de vérifier si ce cauchemar était bien un souvenir de l'enfance du Maître des Potions. Mais pour le moment il avait un match de Quidditch à gagner, et autant dire qu'avec les Détraqueurs ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

0oo00oo0

Une fois que les préfets et les professeurs eurent fait disparaître comme par magie les couchages et que les tables furent remises à leurs place, le petit déjeuner apparut et Harry s'installa à côté d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie et confidente.

Pendant que la brune se servait de la marmelade, Harry jetta un coup d'œil pour voir si quelqu'un les observai. Il chuchota alors :

-Mione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Aussitôt elle arrêta son geste et le regarda intriguée. Le Gryffondor eu bien du mal à garder son sérieux devant l'air concentré de la lionne. Il repris :

-J'ai fais un rêve ou plutôt j'en ai vécu un...

-ça y est tu développes enfin un talent en Divination. Se moque gentiment Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rigola néanmoins le Brun. J'étais dans le rêve ou plutôt dans le cauchemar de Snape !

Hermione regarda Harry comme s'il avait attrapé la Dragoncelle avant de secouer la tête et de répliquer un peu décontenancée :

-Mais enfin Harry, ce n'est pas possible. Tu as sûrement rêver !

-Non ! Souffle le Gryffondor légèrement agacé. C'était un souvenir d'enfance et il y avait... Il y avait mon père.. Lupin et même Black !

-Oh... S'exclame Hermione en mettant sa main devant sa bouche avant de la poser sur le bras de son ami.

-Non Mione ! Il supplie presque . Je sais ce que tu crois ! Que je suis chamboulé à cause de Black et le reste mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'était pas mon rêve, c'était le sien. Il dit en montrant Snape du doigt. Et il était ami avec ma mère. Très ami, je crois. Et mon père, ainsi que sa bande lui faisait vraiment vivre un calvaire . Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il me déteste. Il faut que je parle au professeur Lupin, après le Match !

Sur ce, Harry bu son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite avant de se lever l'air déterminé et de se diriger vers le stade sous les yeux inquiets d'Hermione.

0oo00oo0

Le temps dehors était exécrable, la pluie tombait battante et drue sous des rafales de vent violente. Harry leva vers le ciel un regard stressé sous les recommandations d'Olivier. Comment allaient-ils tous arriver à voler avec un temps pareil ? Dubois le coupa dans sa réflexion en demandant :

-Harry, je crois que tu as un sort pour garder une bonne visibilité sur les lunettes ?

-Oh oui ! Répond le brun. C'est _Impervius_!

Tous les joueurs s'exécutent alors, avant d'enfourcher leurs balais et de s'envoler sous les applaudissements des spectateurs étouffés par le vent mugissant. Harry se mit de suite à la recherche de cette fichue petite balle dorée, le vif d'or. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son balais stable sous cette tempête et il souhaitait vraiment que le match prenne fin. Une première, lui qui était un des joueurs les plus passionnés de Poudlard.

Alors qu'il montait en flèche pour avoir un meilleur point de vue sur le terrain, il vit Angelina tomber raide, sûrement arrachée de son balais par les bourrasques de vent, sous les cris des élèves. Le stress commença à gonfler dans sa poitrine, il fallait vraiment qu'il attrape la minuscule balle doré pour cesser ce match avant que quelqu'un ne perde la vie.

Tout à coup, il entendit un nouveau hurlement à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête en plissant les yeux et il aperçut Olivier lui faire signe du doigt. En suivant la trajectoire de la main de son capitaine, il distingua la cape jaune de Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur adverse Poufsouffle. Le joueur avait dut repérer le Vif d'Or à en voir à sa manière de se déplacer sur son balais. Harry se retenu à grandes peines pour ne pas jurer et s'élançât à la poursuite du Poufsouffle en serrant les dents tant l'air froid lui glaçait les doigts.

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose de très étrange. Le froid envahit totalement le cœur de Harry et ce fut comme si la scène se déroulait au ralentis. Le vent se tut et la pluie cessa. Le gryffsondor tourna lentement la tête sachant parfaitement ce qu'il l'attendait. Il n'entendait plus que le vent siffler dans ses oreilles alors que deux détraqueurs semblaient flotter au dessus de lui.

Puis, peu à peu ses doigts lâchèrent le manche du Nimbus 2000 alors que son cerveau s'engourdissait, le plongeant dans un noir profond... Reposant...

Il entendit en chutant :

 _-Regardez qui voilà, les gars. Lily Jolie et Snivelus._

 _-Oh bah alors Moony ! On a de la pitié pour Snivelus ?_

 _-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place..._

Puis se fut l'impact, le silence, le noir le plus total...


	2. Page 394

**Salut la Compagnie.**

 **Nouveau chapitre de cette fic à 4 mains. On espère qu'elle plaira toujours autant.**  
 **On vous nems.**

 **#Skin et #Eli**

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Encore, pensa t-il

D'ailleurs les conversations allaient bon train dans la pièce et lui empiraient son mal de tête à toute épreuve. Il gigota un peu dans son lit, ce qui alarma sa meilleure amie qui s'écria :

-Harry ! Par Merlin, tu es réveillé ! Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs !

-Qu'est... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Bafouilla celui-ci en se redressant et grimaçant au cri de Hermione.

-Des détraqueurs. Répondit cette dernière avec une moue désolée. Tu as chuté de ton balai. Nous t'avons vu traversé les nuages à toute allure. Heureusement, Dumbledore à put stopper ta chute au dernier moment ! Mais tu étais inconscient...

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Coupa une tête rousse.

Harry reconnu Ron Weasley et fut surpris de le voir là. Pourquoi était-il tout le temps avec eux dès que quelque chose d'intéressant se passait. Le roux repris :

-Ton balai s'est crashé dans le saule cogneur... Et il n'en reste plus rien.. dit il sans ambages.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Harry bien qu'il avait envie de hurler de rage et de tristesse. Il le fusilla du regard et leva une main en direction du roux, pour ... mais au lieu de ça, il se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir sans une parole, ni un regard...

0o0o0o0

Hermione retrouva Harry qu'au moment du repas de midi. Elle s'installa un peu tendue à côté du brun ne sachant que dire. Les gestes rageurs de son meilleur ami envers son assiette l'inquiétais un peu. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence :

-Je les aient encore entendus..

-De quoi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Les voix... dit-il simplement en se retournant vers la lionne.

-Je... Harry. Elle se reprend. Tu devrais en parler au professeur Dumbledore !

-Non ! Il s'exclame. Dumbledore est trop occupé ! Il faut que j'en parle au professeur Lupin ! Et puis, ça me fera un bon prétexte pour lui parler du souvenir que j'ai vu.

-Mais tu n'en sais rien ! Souffla t-elle agacée.

-C'est bon, ça ne sert à rien de parler. S'énerva Harry. On se retrouve en cours.

Prenant une pomme et la fourrant dans sa poche, il se leva direction Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et avec un peu de chance il pourrait approcher Lupin après le cours...

0o0o0o0

Il avait passé le temps du déjeuné, seul, comme souvent, à regarder le parc du château, assis à une fenêtre, tout en caressant sa chouette. Hedwige était son premier vrai cadeau, et il adorai partager des moments de calme avec elle.

Quand Harry rentra dans la salle de classe, il fut surpris qu'Hermione ne soit pas encore arrivée. Elle qui était si ponctuelle d'ordinaire, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Une vague de remord l'envahit, il espérait vraiment ne pas l'avoir vexée ou blessée comme Ron l'avait fait lors de leur première année.

Ce dernier avait passé tout le voyage dans le train à lui parler du monde sorcier et surtout de lui, Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde.

Poli, Harry l'avait écouté patiemment. Il n'y connaissait rien et était bien content que quelqu'un prenne le temps de lui dire plus sur son nouveau monde.  
Seulement avec le temps, il s'était avéré que Ronald Weasley, avait un profond ressentiment de jalousie à son égart. N'en faisant pas grand cas au début, il avait fini par l'envoyer paître de manière magistral devant toute la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs en y repensant, ce jour là Harry avait eu le malheur de défendre le professeur Snape. Ron était encore en train de pester contre lui et son éternel favoritisme envers les Verts et Argents. Harry lui avait alors rappeler que Macgonagal faisait pareil et que ce n'était pas un problème en soit. Et que s'il arrêtait de faire exploser son chaudron il ne serait pas à nouveau en retenue avec lui.  
Le gryffondor c'était alors énervé et avait dit à Harry, qu'il ne comprenait pas son amitié avec Granger, cette miss je sais tout et sa passion pour les potions.

Dans le silence de la Grande Salle, Harry, lui avait alors offert un grand sourire en lui disant qu'il préférait avoir une amie, Je-sais-tout, plutôt qu'un sorcier à sa botte, à cause de sa soit disant célébrité. Le roux avait alors éructer, des menaces, mais avait été vite maîtriser par ses frères, qui s'excusèrent de son comportement. Depuis, plus de Ronald Weasley dans les parages, mais une paire de jumeaux, toujours prêts à partager leur bêtises avec eux.

Revenant au temps présent, il repensa à Hermione. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que la brune arrivait de manière très étrange en cours. Harry se promis d'éclaircir ce mystère et de demander à sa meilleure amie si tout allait bien.

Finalement, elle arriva cinq minutes après la sonnerie en même temps que le professeur Snape. Toute la classe fronça des sourcils, très surprise de voir le Maître des potions débarquer au poste qu'il espérait tant.

Comme d'habitude, l'homme demanda le silence d'un geste sec de baguette avant de déclarer :

-Ouvrez vos livres, page 394 !

Les élèves obtempérèrent sans protester à part Hermione qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Harry mis rapidement sa main sur son bras pour la stopper. Il n'avait pas envie que sa meilleure amie gâche toutes ses bonnes résolutions en mettant encore plus de mauvaise humeur Snape.

Mais celui-ci ayant vu l'élan de la lionne la transperça dans son regard glacé. Elle demanda alors avec une toute petite voix :

-Monsieur, Pourquoi le professeur Lupin n'est pas là ?

-Sachez Miss. Répondit-il avec agacement. Que le professeur Lupin ne peut pas assurer le cours pour des raisons personnelles. Maintenant, lisez le chapitre et en silence !

La classe s'exécuta avec une étrange coordination alors que la surprise se rependait dans les rangs à la lecture du titre… Les lycanthropes …

Alors que le cours touchait à sa fin, et qu' après la lecture de la page 394 eut été terminée, le professeur Snape avait fait défiler des diapositives sur les différentes étapes de la transformation et les différences entre Animagus et Loup-garou, le professeur leur donna comme devoir une rédaction de cinquante centimètre de parchemin, sur la condition de vie d'un loup-garou, la transmission et les différentes potions pour le contrer. Après tout, il était aussi professeur de potion non ?

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves, se levèrent d'un seul ensemble, bien décidé à quitter le professeur honni, le plus vite possible.

Alors que la classe était maintenant vide, Harry laissa Hermione partir devant et s'approcha de Snape.

-Excusez moi professeur. Commença t-il

-Potter, n'avez vous pas cours ?

-Non, j'ai fini professeur.

-Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas là pour me regarder ranger la classe, je me trompe ? Demanda le Maître de Potion, d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

-Humm, non en effet. Je voulais savoir professeur. Est ce que le professeur Lupin va bien ? Je veux dire, souffre t-il d'une maladie sorcière, ou n'est ce qu'une grippe, ou un truc du genre ? Questionna mal à l'aise le 3ème année.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous à une maladie sorcière Potter ? Demanda Severus tout en rangeant ses papiers. Il est bien curieux pensa t-il, mais bon, je vais pas l'envoyez balader.

-Eh bien, le professeur Lupin, à l'air fatigué, comme ronger par une quelconque maladie, comme le cancer, chez les moldus.

-... Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, mais comme vous avez l'air d'être un des rares à vous en souciez, je vais vous donner un indice. Lupin ne souffre pas d'une maladie à proprement parler. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai m'en aller. De plus votre amie Granger vous attends.

Sur ceux, il fît disparaître ses feuilles de cours, et pris la direction de la porte.

En passant celle-ci, il fît un signe de tête à Granger, en regardant son cou et cette dernière rangea très vite l'objet du délit. Puis Snape amorça son départ, mais s'arrêta en regarda les deux élèves.

-Au fait Potter, navré pour votre balais. Avez vous une idée pour le remplacer avant le prochain match ?

Surpris Harry, lui fît non de la tête et se fût le signal que Snape pris pour partir.

Une fois le professeur disparut de leur champ de vision Harry et Hermione, se regardèrent puis rejoignirent leur salle commune.

0o0o0o0

-Je comprend pas. Tu dis que Snape t'as parler de manière civilisée ? Merlin, que lui arrive t-il. Hermione s'inquiétait presque pour son professeur.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune des rouges et or, attablé, dans un coin reculé de la salle. Les jumeaux Weasley, les avaient rejoint et faisaient eux aussi leur devoirs.

Cela avait créer la stupeur au début. Après l'esclandre de Ron, en première année, les jumeaux étaient devenu de proches amis du duo. En fait, ils étaient le plus souvent tous les quatre. En cours bien sur les deux ans les séparant, ne pouvaient les réunir, mais dès ceux-ci terminés les quatre gryffons, se retrouvaient pour étudier. De ce fait, les deux plus jeunes avaient une avance considérables sur leur collègues, et les deux plus vieux, avaient enfin un bon niveau dans toutes les matières. Les professeurs étaient ravis de ce revirement de situation pour les jumeaux. Comme quoi, il avait fallu un rien.

-Harry, que lui as tu demandé ? Demanda Fred en lançant un sort de bulle de silence autour de la table.

-Pourquoi le professeur Lupin n'était pas là. Au départ je m'attendait à me faire boulé, mais il à répondu.

-Alors ? Demanda George, l'autre jumeau.

\- Il m'a dit que Lupin, ne souffrait pas d'une maladie à proprement parler. Au départ je pensais à une maladie incurable qui ronge le corps, comme un cancer, chez les moldu mais version sorcier. Mais il à démenti. Alors je n'en sais pas plus. Non ce qui m'étonne c'est sa... gentillesse... courtoisie... Il m'a même demander si j'avais déjà réfléchit à un nouveau balais pour le prochain match. Vraiment bizarre.

\- Harry, je me suis renseignée à propos de tu sais quoi à la bibliothèque. Et j'ai …  
-Tu peux en parler devant eux, je leur fait confiance. La coupa Harry. Il raconta alors à la paire de 5ème année son « rêve » lors de la nuit dans la Grande Salle.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien et attendirent que Hermione reprenne là, où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Donc, oui j'ai fouillé un peu à la bibliothèque sur la science des rêves. L'intrusion dans ceux-ci, les rêves prémonitoires etc. Et j'ai trouvé un truc assez intéressant. Elle fouilla alors dans son sac et en sorti un tout petit livre.

-Tiens regardes là. Ils parlent de personnes, qui partagent leur rêve. Tu m'as dis avoir fait un cauchemar cette nuit là et avoir eu l'impression de l'avoir éjecté de ton esprit non ?

-Mm oui, j'ai eu un moment l'impression que le rêve sortait comme si j'avais réussi à fermer une porte pour l'y enfermer dehors. Confirma Harry.

\- D'accord. Et là ils disent que certaines personnes après avoir partager un rêve, peuvent sans s'en rendre compte, apaiser le porteur, celui à qui appartient le rêve de base, de leur simple présence. Alors peut être que le fait d'avoir malencontreusement partager le souvenir de Snape, fais que maintenant ta présence est comme un diffuseur de calme pour lui. C'est assez compliqué comme science, mais je vais m'y intéresser et voir ce qu'il en est. Conclua Hermione.

\- Est ce que ça veux dire que Harry est une sorte d'empathe ou un truc du genre. Demandèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux.  
\- Bah, un empathe ressent les choses et les sentiments de autres. Là, si on ne se trompe pas, il apaise plus les sentiments. Donc je ne sais pas trop. Répondit Hermione.

Voyant l'heure du dîner arrivée, et n'ayant pas manger grand chose de plus qu'une pomme, Harry se leva mit fin au sort de silence.  
-Oh, je meurt de faim dit il alors qu'ils passaient tous les quatre la portait de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec un autre Gardien.

-En même temps tu n'as rien manger depuis hier matin. Comme tu t'es enfui ce matin de l'infirmerie et ce midi de la Grande Salle... lui rappella Hermione.  
En effet, le seul repas qu'il avait eu dans le ventre était le maigre déjeuné qu'il avait avalé le dimanche matin à cause du match. Il s'était réveillé ce matin soit lundi et avait déserté le repas du midi.

-Bah comme ça je vais pouvoir faire honneur au dîner pour une fois, et concurrence à votre frère. Répliqua Harry en regardant Fred et George.

-Du moment...

-... que tu ne manges...  
-... pas comme lui...  
-... pas de soucis.

Dirent ils en terminant la phrase de l'autre comme souvent.

Hilare, les quatre compères prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, loin du dit frère. Alors qu'ils se servaient tous à manger, Ginny, la dernière et seule fille de la fratrie Weasley vint s'asseoir à côté de Hermione avec une autre élève, Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle. Le groupe au complet, parti alors dans leur conversation préférée, leur prochaine blague.  
Personne ou presque, ne vit le sourire discret s'étirer sur les lèvres d'un certain professeur aux lunettes en demi-lune.


	3. Non vraiment, jamais

**Bonjour les amis.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre. On a un peu de retard par rapport à nos publications mais la semaine dernière on avait de l'avance.**  
 **Je sais que vous est un nombre certain à lire, mais vous ne nous dites pas ce que vous en pensez. Je ne quémande pas la review, juste votre point de vu, afin de parfaire notre écriture.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

 _ **#Eli' & #Skin.**_

* * *

Les jours passèrent avec une certaine lenteur. La crainte du meurtrier Sirius Black c'était apaisée et l'école avait repris son rythme scolaire normal.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui un élève était particulièrement excité. En effet ce matin Harry Potter avait cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec le professeur Lupin et il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler de cet étrange souvenir.

Les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie furent encore plus longues que d'habitude. Un fait surprenant, Harry ne s'endormit pas sous la voix soporifique du professeur fantôme. Hermione lui enfonça même son coude dans les côtes tant le lion soufflait d'impatience.

Quand la cloche eut enfin sonnée, Harry se précipita hors de la classe ignorant les cris indignés de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci le rejoignit toute essoufflée devant la porte du cours de Défense et Harry s'exclama :

-Tu crois qu'il sera là ? Ou est ce que ce sera encore Snape ?

-J'ai surtout hâte que cette histoire soit terminée. Grogna t-elle. J'ai l'impression depuis trois jours de côtoyer une bouilloire qui a trop chauffée !

Le brun ignora sa remarque d'un geste de la main alors que la porte s'ouvrait laissant apparaître le visage émacié du professeur Lupin.

Les Gryffondors poussèrent des cris de ravissement tandis que les Serpentards prirent une mine renfrognée que le professeur ignora superbement.

Le cours commença dans une atmosphère bonne enfant et chaleureuse autours de l'étude magique des animaux aquatiques. Harry se régalait de tout ce savoir et Hermione partageait le même ravissement que son meilleur ami. Ils adoraient tout deux ces moments qui les liait autours des nouvelles connaissance les rapprochant encore plus sans même sans rendre compte.

Le cours se déroula plutôt bien mise à part le Strangulot qui attrapa les cheveux de Draco Malfoy. Lupin dut lui couper une de ses mèches blondes pour le libérer sous les rires hilares des Gryffondors en lui assurant que celui-ci n'aurait qu'à se rendre chez Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui fasse repousser ses cheveux manquants.

Le jeune Serpentard disparut de la classe en hurlant des menaces, accompagné de Pansy collée à lui comme un bon chien, comme quoi la prochaine fois qu'il entendrai un loup-garou, il le lâcherai sur le professeur. Ce dernier ne put que sourire en s'imaginant courir après sa propre queue.

0o0o0o0

A la fin du cours, Harry fit volontairement exprès de traîner dans le rangement de ses affaires . Il dut néanmoins faire les gros yeux à Hermione pour qu'elle déguerpisse en vitesse avant d'essayer de le dissuader une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur Lupin, loin d'être dupe au le manège de son élève, attendit patiemment que tous les élèves soit sorti de la salle de classe.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Lupin à se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Harry gardait les yeux fixés au sol ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire maintenant qu'il se tenait devant le fait accompli. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre timidement :

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Avant de vous parler tout était très clair et maintenant ça me paraît si idiot et impossible.

-Et bien, essayez toujours. Nous verrons si je comprends quelque chose et si je peux vous aider. Dit avec patience le professeur.

Le jeune lion prit quelques instants pour réfléchir sous le regard bienveillant de l'adulte avant de se lancer :

-Qu'importe la manière dont je l'ai apprise, elle n'est plus importante pour l'instant. Harry repris son souffle avant de lever ses yeux verts sur le professeur Lupin. Monsieur ? Est-ce que mon père harcelait le professeur Snape pendant ses années d'études à Poudlard ?

-Harry... Murmure le roux en s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau.

-Alors c'est vrai ? S'exclama un peu incertain le jeune homme.

-Et bien. Dit Lupin en se passant une main sur le visage. Il est vrai que votre père et Sirius Black n'aimaient pas beaucoup le professeur Snape. Mais ils étaient jeunes et idiots et Severus ne perdait jamais une occasion pour faire du mal à James.

-C'est normal, il se vengeait pour les coups qu'il recevait ! S'écria le lion. Professeur, vous aussi ?

-Non Harry, non. Par Merlin, comment avez-vous sut cela ? Enfin, mon indifférence était presque pire que les mauvaises blagues de mes compères. Parfois, j'essayais de m'interposer mais je n'avais pas l'influence nécessaire sur James, pas comme..

-Pas comme ma mère. Coupa tristement Harry. Ils s'entendaient bien n'est-ce pas ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? Maman et le professeur Snape..

Lupin se leva du bureau pour faire les cents pas un peu tourmenté par tout ce que lui disait Harry. C'était impossible que cet enfant sache tout cela. Il n'avait pas put deviner tout seul et est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de tout lui révéler. Était-ce son rôle ou son devoir ? L'homme n'en savait rien et Harry s'en voulait de causer une telle inquiétude chez ce professeur qu'il appréciait tant.

Lupin se calma et repris :

-Comme vous le savez, votre mère faisait preuve d'une bonté sans précédent. Elle voyait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans chaque individu. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à une certaine époque et je crois qu'elle a fait pareille avec le professeur Snape. Je sais aussi qu'ils se connaissaient avant d'arriver à Poudlard mais je ne pourrais pas vous en dire plus Harry. Comprenez-moi, je ne peux pas vous révéler certaines choses que Severus ne souhaiterait pas forcement. Le mieux est de lui demander vous-même.  
Ne vous torturez pas trop l'esprit Harry, votre père n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le remettre dans les rails et c'est ce que Lily a magnifiquement bien exécutée.  
Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je dois vous laisser. À bientôt Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête silencieusement en signe de remerciement et regarda avec nostalgie son professeur s'éloigner. Les choses s'éclaircissaient et bientôt, il en était certain, il découvrirait toute la vérité sur l'aversion du maître des potions à son égard.

0o0o0o0

Il retrouva Hermione à la table des aigles. Ce matin ils avaient décidés avec Fred, George et Ginny, de manger à la table de Luna à midi. Les cinq griffons recevaient plus souvent la blonde à leur table, mais pour une fois, ils avaient décidés de changer. Plus personne ne se formalisait de voir débarquer des lions à la table des Aigles et inversement. De plus les jumeaux avaient remarqués que le sixième et honni des Weasley, avait les oreilles un peu trop aux aguets ces derniers temps.

-Alors ? Demanda Hermione, alors que Harry s'asseyait à côté de sa blonde préférée en lui collant un baiser sur la tempe, tirant à cette dernière un sourire.

-Il confirme. Potter et Black étaient des connards avec Snape. Seule Evans pouvait y faire quelque chose. Et lui, bien qu'il tenta plusieurs fois de s'interposer, n'avait jamais gain de cause. Pire sa passivité, était selon lui la pire des mauvaises blagues de ses amis. Débita Harry.

Ils avaient convenu, tous, que lors des conversations qui parlerai de cette histoire, seuls les noms de familles seraient utilisés. C'était une façon de se détacher de la chose, surtout pour Harry. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir idolâtrer un homme qui en maltraitait un autre, juste pour son bon plaisir. Dudley le faisait avec son père à son encontre et trouvait cela bien trop malsain.

-Vous savez, j'ai toujours dit que Snape, n'était pas tout blanc dans l'histoire... Quand on voit comment il est aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas être un ange à nos âges. Poursuivit Ginny

-Oh tu te trompes, Gin'. Commença Luna.

Les cinq lions la regardèrent. Elle avait toujours eu ces phrases qui laisserai n'importe quel sorcier ou moldu la prendre pour une folle.

-Eh bien oui. La mère de Severus Snape, est une Prince. Répudiée certes mais une Prince. Elle à été épousé un moldu, Snape. De ce fait Severus à toujours fait profil bas, cachant sa magie. Il faisait tout pour s'en attirer les bonnes grâces. C'est auprès de ta mère Harry, que le professeur à connu l'amitié pour la première fois. Et je ne pense pas qu'il se soit montré violent à cette époque. Fini t-elle.

-Luna, comment sais tu tout ça ? Demanda Fred.

-Papa. Maman et lui était à l'école en même temps que les autres. Il m'a parler d'eux quand je lui ai demander de me parler de maman un jour. Bien sûr à l'époque je ne savais pas que le professeur Snape serait mon professeur à Poudlard, maman venait de mourir, j'avais neuf ans. C'est pour ça, que je n'ai que de la peine pour Severus, je suis sûr qu'il est gentil dans le fond.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers les trois Weasley qui lui faisaient face. Ils regardaient dans sa direction et leur yeux passaient au dessus de sa tête en un va et vient frénétique. De la peur se lisait dans leurs iris d'un bleu, tous les trois différents.

Elle se retourna alors et tomba le nez dans les robes à l'odeur épicée du professeur de potion.

-Oh, professeur, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda t-elle de son éternel air candide, en relevant la tête vers le Maître de Potions.

-Je euh... commença t-il, alors que son regard se posait sur le voisin de la Serdaigle.

Ces yeux vert émeraudes, qu'il les aimait...

Une vague de chaleur envahit alors le professeur de potion. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Une vague d'apaisement se répandit en lui alors qu'une minute plus tôt il s'apprêtait à enlever des points à la jeune fille pour insulte à professeur. Mais pourquoi insulte au fait ? Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom lors d'une conversation avec ses amis. Ce n'était pas une insulte, sinon elle aurai dit « bâtard graisseux » ou «chauve-souris des cachots »

-Euh, rien je... j'allais mangé. Bon appétit les jeunes. Sur ce il partit prendre place à la table des professeurs, plus que décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Eh bien si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Snape, nous souhaiterai bon appétit, je l'aurai envoyé à Ste Mangouste de suite. Railla George, encore les yeux rivés sur le dos du professeur.

-Harry, y es tu pour quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione en regardant son ami par dessus Luna.

-Hein ? Répondit il avec l'éloquence d'un scrout à pétard.

-Euh, oui, c'est bien possible, encore une fois, je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement. Rougit le petit brun.

De son côté, le professeur honni, ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement, quand il était en présence de cette paire d'yeux verts émeraude. Déjà, il avait trouvé la présence de Potter fils à ses côtés dans la Grande Salle, la nuit où Black s'était introduit, plus que surprenante. En effet ce dernier n'avait pas chercher à l'éviter. Il avait été de lui même s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lui que personne n'approchait même sous la contrainte. Il s'était assit et avait parler. Il l'avait sorti de son pire souvenir et lui avait demander comment il allait. Qu'est ce que Harry, pouvait en avoir à faire de comment il allait ? Harry ? Non il devenait gâteux. C'était sûrement encore une blague made in Gryffondor.

S'ébrouant et revenant à la réalité, il croisa encore ce regard émeraude, qui lui souriait. Il baissa alors la tête vers son assiette, mais ne manqua pas cependant le regard empli de compassion de son collègue assis à ses côtés. Allons bon qu'a t-il encore celui là ?

-Severus, vous allez bien ? Demanda alors le professeur Lupin

-Aussi bien qu'en la compagnie d'un loup... cracha t-il

-Severus... commença Remus

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le professeur l'avait planté là avec un de ses éternels regards noir.

Non vraiment Remus n'obtiendrai jamais le pardon de son collègue. Se renfrognant à son tour, il retourna à son assiette tout en repensant aux paroles qu'un petit brun lui avait offertes dans l'après midi.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère que cela vous à plu.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

 **A vos review.**

 _ **#Eli**_


	4. La journée Etoile

**Salut les loulous.**

 **Désolé pour l'heure tardive de publication, mais grosse journée de taf, pour #Skin et grosse journée de finition de Noël pour moi.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira autant, et si vous êtes sage, et surtout si on à le temps, vous aurez un petit cadeau.**

 _ **#Skin et #Eli'**_

* * *

Sirius Black en avait marre. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce traître sur la photo de famille de Arthur en voyage en Égypte, il fulminait. Le traître était là sur l'épaule du dernier Weasley fils. Il était maigre pour un rat, mais après tout, il avait 31 ans ce rat, ou plutôt le sorcier caché derrière ce rongeur.  
Il avait mis des mois avant de pouvoir s'échapper de sa prison. Azkaban. Prison sorcière, réputée pour n'avoir aucun évadé, à ce jour. Encore aurait il fallu ne pas y mettre un Black, traître à son sang, et animagus non déclaré.

C'est Padfoot, qui avait permis à Sirius Black de s'en sortir face aux Détraqueurs. Sous sa forme animale, les pensées, même les plus joyeuses n'existaient pas pour les bouffeurs de bonheur.

Maigre comme un botruc, il avait profité d'une ouverture de cellule pour distribution de repas. Fin repas, tout était relatif. Une espèce d'épaisse bouillie grisâtre, qui ferai passé le polynectar pour un jus de fruit. Bref. Il en avait profité pour filer à l'anglaise. Padfoot avait nagé dans la mer déchaînée et avait atterri sur une côté. D'abord épuisé, le canidé, c'était traîner sous un bosquet avec la ferme intention d'y dormir. Il avait passé 2 jours sous son buisson avant d'être débusqué par une petite fille. Elle l'avait ramener chez elle. Merlin sait comment. Elle l'avait soigné, lavé et nourris. Au départ, il avait laissé faire, pas mécontent de manger à sa faim et d'être propre. Seulement, voilà , les croquettes, ça allait cinq minutes. Il avait profité que la petite aille avec ses parents faire des courses pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il avait marché en journée, repris forme humaine à la tombée de la nuit, chapardé un peu de nourriture, mangé, repris la forme de Padfoot et dormis, comme cela pendant quatre jours. Au matin du quatrième jour, il était enfin arrivé à destination. Privet Drive. Il avait alors chercher le 4. Il se félicita de sa mémoire. Sans le numéro il aurait été dans la bouse de dragon. Il l'avait alors aperçut. Frêle, le cheveux ébouriffé, noir de jais, comme son père, et des yeux verts émeraudes, ceux de Lily. Son filleul était le portrait de son père. Il avait passé une semaine à Privet Drive, à observé à la dérobée, le jeune homme. Puis un soir, il l'avait vu prendre le Magicobus. Stan Rocade, en était toujours le contrôleur. Ne pouvant le suivre , il avait repris sa route pour Poudlard. Depuis il était là, dans la Cabane Hurlante, attendant désespérément le retour de ce chat roux. La rentrée avait eu lieux il y a déjà deux mois. Il avait tenté une intrusion par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne, mais la Grosse Dame, n'avait pas été très coopérative. Il avait flairer que Snape n'était pas dupe. Il avait senti son odeur d'épices et d'herbe à ce bâtard graisseux, alors qu'il tentait de repasser par le passage de la statue. De dépit il avait fait demi tour. Ce n'était pas ce soir là qu'il mangerai, encore. Remus Lupin aussi était là. Il l'avait vu lors de la pleine lune. Il l'avait observé de loin. L'odorat des lycanthropes était sur développer et il ne voulait pas se faire attraper par son ancien camarade. Il se senti néanmoins heureux pour l'homme de sa vie qu'il ai enfin un travail. Connaissant le vieux citronné, il lui avait offert le poste maudit de DCFM, mais au moins il aurait une année de salaire, et une année de potion Tue-Loup, made in Snape.

Perdu à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le retour de Pattenrond. Celui se manifesta à grand renfort de coup de dents sur son poignet.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as Patty ?

-Je te rapporte de la bouffe, sale cabot ! Répondit le chat.

-Je ne te permet pas, vil félin roux. Que rapportes tu ?

-J'ai réussi à dérober de la viande crue destinée aux Sombrals. Fin dérober. Ils me l'ont offert. Ils ont l'air de savoir que tu es là. D'ailleurs, l'un deux m'a dit de te dire que si tu voulais aller quelque part sans magie, il offrait ses services.

-Oh ? Eh bien, je n'oublierai pas son offre. Tu diras à Marche sur le Vent que sa dette envers moi, sera considérée comme effacée.

-Tu connais un Sombral ? S'étonna le chat, tout en léchant avec application, une des ses pattes.

-Et oui, avoir un animagus, te permet de faire des rencontres, bien utiles parfois. Répondit avec un sourire le sorcier.

-Ouai, merci pour l'utile, le cabot. Grogna Pattenrond.

-Oh eh râle pas boule de poil. Bon on se la fait cette viande ? Tu as réussi à choper une baguette ou pas ?

-Non, et ça commence à être compliquée. Voler une baguette, n'est pas une mince affaire. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais t'en passer ? On à déjà des couteaux, des bougies, un chaudron, une flamme en bocal, merci Hermione d'ailleurs, des écuelles et un verre. J'ai beau être à moitié niffleur et en avoir la poche à trésor, le chaudron je m'en serai bien passé par Merlin. Répliqua le chat en changeant de patte.

-Ok, ok, on oublie la baguette. Aller viens on va manger.

0o0o0o0

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda Harry

-Mais oui, tu sais quand tu vis avec six frères, dont les jumeaux, le maître mot, devient : rien n'est impossible. Répondit la rousse.

-Bon ok, Les gars on y va ?

Le groupe composé de trois Weasley, George, Fred et Ginny, ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Luna, était en position pour leur nouvelles farce. Il avait été compliqué en première année de faire admettre à la sage Hermione le bien fondé de ces blagues. Puis l'arrivée de Ginny et de sa meilleure amie Luna avait déridé la brunette. Seule fille, au départ, elle voyait maintenant l'avantage de l'équilibrage. Trois garçons et trois filles. Soit trois fois plus d'idées et surtout de délicatesse à apporter aux farces des garçons.

La nouvelle blague en passe de se produire était un inédit. Tout le château allait en pâtir. La vanne était venue un soir à table. Luna, comme à son habitude rêvassait. Ginny excédée que son amie ne l'écoute pas avait sortie que la tête dans les étoiles c'était sympa mais pas toujours pratique.

Les garçons s 'étaient alors regardés et l'idée avait germée. Cela faisait trois semaines, qu'ils planchaient tous dessus. Ils avaient d'abord réuni tous les ouvrages parlant du plafond de la Grande Salle et de la salle commune des Aigles, Luna leur ayant appris que ce dernier avait le même enchantement que le premier. Ils avaient alors tester toutes les formules possibles pour enchanter le plafond de la Salle sur Demande, leur QG. Après une semaine d'effort, les résultats escomptés avaient fait leur apparition. Heureux, ils avaient alors entrepris la deuxième partie de leur idée. Pendant les cours, ils se relayaient tour à tour, pour enchanter discrètement les plafonds des salles. Le plus dur résidait dans le fait que cela devait rester caché. Les plafonds ne devaient se révéler que lorsqu'ils l'auraient décidés.

Ils étaient à présent dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner, comme à leur habitude, à la table des lions. Tous les six avaient depuis longtemps acquis des passes droits implicites pour se réunir à la table de leur choix. Soit les lions, les aigles ou les blaireaux, quand les deux premières étaient trop bruyantes. Une fois, ils avaient posés leur fesses à la table des Verts et Argents, mais cela ne c'était pas très bien passés. Ils avaient alors passé le reste de la journée à marché comme des cow-boys. Ils apprirent plus tard que les bancs étaient enchantés afin que personne non autorisé ni pose son séant.

Fred, réclama alors le silence.

-Chers élèves. Il n'est pas de coutume que nous prenions la parole, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. En effet, bien que peu de gens ici puissent prétendre le savoir, à part peut être nos chers et aimés professeurs, nous fêtons la création de notre chère école. Pour cela mes amis et moi-même vous avons offert un spectacle digne de cette journée. Vous allez passer... la journée la tête dans les étoiles.

Une myriade d'étoiles se détacha alors du plafond magique et virent se poser sur les têtes des élèves et des adultes présent dans la salle, comme de petits nuages. Chacun chercha à les chasser, mais les étoiles bougeaient en même temps que leur propriétaire d'une journée.

Fières de leur imagination, les Six, se levèrent et sortir de la Grande Salle, des étoiles pleins la tête.

La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse, surtout pour Luna. Bien moins en tout cas, pour un certain professeur aux robes noires.

Il se leva à son tour, chassant inutilement les étoiles de sa tête et sorti.

Qu'il ne les croise pas où ça allait barder.  
Mais cela c'était sans compter sur son karma, toujours aussi pourris. Car à peine sorti, il passa devant une salle de classe inutilisée et entendit des rires. Il s'approcha et écouta.

-Tu as vu la tête de Snape ? S'écria Fred, hilare.

-Oh franchement, ça ne valait pas celle de McGonagall ! Elle était ahurie ! Réponds son frère.

Severus sourit en entendant l'anecdote sur sa collègue, ça lui donnerait quelques répliques bien acides dont il avait le secret pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-C'est magnifique... chuchota Luna, les yeux levés vers son étoile qui valsait légèrement répandant des petites paillettes sur ses joues, inspirant à une belle galaxie.

Tous sourire en la voyant ainsi, si belle et pleine d'émerveillement dans son élément naturel. Harry prit la parole un peu incertain :

-Vous croyez que l'on va avoir des ennuis ? Enfin on en aura, mais des gros ?

-Oh, on s'en fiche Harry ! S'esclaffa Hermione. C'est vraiment chouette comme bêtise !

Tous même Snape, ouvrirent les yeux en grand devant la Miss Je Sais Tout d'ordinaire si à cheval sur le règlement. Ginny secoua la tête en attrapant les épaules de son amie, elle demanda inquiète :

-Par Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ? Par pitié ! Rendez là nous !

-Arrête Ginny ! Rit la brune. Mais regardes comme c'est beau. Je suis sûre que nos étoiles apporteront un peu de joie et de lumière aujourd'hui !

-Moi. Dit Luna en baisant les yeux de sa chevelure blonde. J'espère que ça apportera un peu de chaleur au cœur du professeur Snape.

-Tu es trop gentille Petite Lune. Se moqua gentiment Gorges en passant son bras autours des épaules de la Serdaigle. Pourquoi es-tu aussi indulgente avec lui ? Pourtant, il ne te rate pas non plus en cours !

-Quand ta directrice de maison te colle parce que tu as fait une bêtise, est-ce que tu lui en veux ? Questionna la blonde en poussant du doigt l'étoile qui lui glissait sur la frange.

-Non. Répondit sincèrement le Roux.

-Alors c'est pareil avec le professeur Snape. Il me punit justement et il me récompense également de la même manière, bien que plus timidement.

Snape derrière la porte fut presque attendrie par les mots de la jeune fille. Elle était certes rêveuse mais toujours égale et juste et cela le surprenait pour une gamine de son âge.

-Tu as sans doute raison Luna. Reprit Harry. Enfin sauf pour moi ! Mais j'espère un jour qu'il oubliera sa rancœur et que je pourrais voir le professeur formidable qu'il est.

-On peux toujours rêver ! S'exclamèrent ensemble les jumeaux.

-Moi, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le faire changer d'avis et je suis certaine que Ginny et 'Mione sont de mon avis également. Sourit Luna

-Oui... Enfin... bafouilla la meilleure amie du brun

-Les filles contre les mecs ! Coupa Ginny avec un grand sourire. Allez topez-la !

Les six amis se frappèrent la paume des mains dans un éclat de rire alors que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentissait sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-déconcertés du maître des potions.

0o0o0o0

La journée étoile, comme elle avait été baptisée par la plupart des élèves, fût un succès.

Il y eut bien sûr quelques désagréments, mais rien de notable en soit.

Lors du cours de Potion, une étoile avait fini dans un chaudron. La potion avait alors explosé en une multitude de petites étoiles de toutes les couleurs, qui avaient ensuite finies leur course au plafond, rejoignant les autres qui s'étaient alors révélées.

Les élèves avaient alors cessés toutes leurs préparations mettant vite leur potion en stase dans l'attente du gourou du professeur Snape. Celui-ci avait alors étonné tout le monde. Il avait dupliqué tous les chaudrons et leur contenant, les avaient réduit et fourrés dans sa poche. Il avait alors levé les yeux vers ses élèves, ahuris de ne pas se faire retirer des points, ou pire renvoyer de cours, et avait posé un index sur ses lèvres, soufflant un chut !. Dans ses yeux pétillait la lueur de celui qui va faire une farce. Les élèves, perdus avaient repris leur potion et le cours avait fini, en une lutte acharnée pour ne pas y faire à nouveau tombé une étoile dedans.

Au moment du repas du midi, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de leur petits nuage d'étoiles. Certains avaient l'impression que de la chaleur s'en dégageaient. Des Serdaigles, cherchaient déjà un moyen de les conservés et de les réunirent pour en faire une constellation vivante.

Les cours de l'après midi, se passèrent sans incidents notoire. Les étoiles firent la joie du professeur de sortilège, qui s'amusa à apprendre aux élèves à en refaire. McGonagall, s'en servit pour les métamorphoser en fleurs. Les filles adorèrent, les garçons pestèrent.

Le soir, alors que les élèves vinrent prendre place pour le dîner, ils découvrir que les tables avaient disparues. A la place, d'épais coussins, en un rond parfait tenaient lieux de bancs. Au centre, une dizaine de chaudrons pleins se tenaient là. A côté, le professeur Snape, attendait les élèves, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire?!

-Prenez place, il y a un coussin par élèves. Annonça t-il.

Incrédules, les jeunes, prirent place dans le cercle, sans se rendre compte qu'ils mélangeaient plus ou moins les maisons.

-Chers collègues, si vous voulez bien venir vous joindre à moi. Lança t-il à l'adresse des professeurs qui étaient rester debout.

-J'ai remarqué lors de mon cours d'aujourd'hui, que si une étoile tombai dans la potion en cours, on obtenait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Commença Snape.

-J'ai cru comprendre, par ailleurs, que cette blague, n'avait pas que pour but de faire rire. Et j'ai pris au pieds de la lettre ces paroles. Continua t-il en regardant les Six.

-De ce fait, je vous invite tous un par un, à venir faire tombé votre étoile dans un chaudron. Vous l'y mettrez après avoir raconter ce que l'étoile vous à apportez aujourd'hui. J'ai fait le calcul, on devrait pouvoir mettre 30 étoiles par chaudron.

On va y passer la soirée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les elfes vont nous apporter à manger.

Alors qui commence ? Vous Minerva ?

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **On espère que cela vous à plu. On espère aussi avoir le temps pour vous offrir un chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.**

 **Joyeuses fêtes de Noël, Yule, Hannouka et les autres fêtes païennes et religieuses.**

 _ **#Eli'**_


	5. Confessions

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous revoilà avec un chapitre un peu spécial mais qui va bien avec les fêtes de fin d'année. À ce propos, nos deux plumes vous souhaitent une merveilleuse et très heureuse année 2017 et nous vous remercions de nous suivre et de nous laisser vos petites reviews adorables.**

 **Allez, on vous laisse découvrir le chapitre !**

 **Des bisous =)**

 **#Eli et #Skin**

 **00o0o00**

Chapitre 5 : Confessions.

Minerva s'avança avec son éternel air pincé vers un chaudron. Son étoile perchée sur son chignon strict lui donnait un air de reine des glaces. Fusillant Severus du regard, elle dit :

-Je ne peux pas m'avouer enchantée de cette bêtise commise par des élèves de ma maison et encore moins quand il y a Miss Granger dans le lot ! Cependant, je dois avouer que malgré mes à priori c'est de la belle magie. Néanmoins, les six auteurs de cette farce écoperons d'une heure de colle. Oui, vous aussi Miss Granger !

Minerva se retenait à grandes peines pour ne pas rire devant la mine horrifiée de sa meilleure élève. Elle repris avec un sourire farceur :

-Et puis, quelle idée de mettre une étoile sur la tête d'une personne dont l'animagus est un chat ! Je laisse la place à Hagrid ! Termina t-elle avant de jeter son étoile dans le chaudron qui explosa avec joie devant les yeux émerveillés des enfants et des enseignants.

Hagrid s'avança en tanguant sous le poids de son immense astre recouvert de tache blanche très étrange. Le pauvre géant était rouge comme une tomate à l'idée d'affronter une foule aussi nombreuse, lui qui avait toujours été un grand timide ça n'allait pas être facile. Il s'exclama un peu bourru :

-Et bien, mon étoile à comme vous le voyez beaucoup grossie. Est-ce que l'une des votre à fait la même chose ?

Toute la foule fit non de la tête tandis que Hagrid se décomposait un peu plus. Le garde chasse s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

-Ah.. Très bien, alors je suppose que les étoiles s'adaptent à notre taille. Le malheur des uns font le bonheur des autres, c'est bien ça ? On peux dire que les hiboux ont particulièrement appréciés ce perchoir... D'où les fientes..

La salle éclata de rire en suivant le doigts du géant qui pointait les fameuses tâches blanches. S'empourprant plus encore, il redevint plus sérieux et la voix tremblante d'émotion, il termina :

-Vous savez tous que je suis … Euh, un grand timide devant beaucoup de personne comme en ce moment. Et bien, cette journée s'achève sur cette note positive : j'ai combattu une de mes peurs en vous parlant à tous. Et maintenant, je vais me débarrasser de cette étoile puante et laisser la place à Mr Rusard.

Alors que l'astre explosait et que Rusard s'avançait, Minerva eu un geste réconfortant envers le garde chasse qui avait vécu beaucoup d'émotion.

Harry, regarda amusé le concierge s'avancer avec sa chatte dans les bras, qui elle aussi avait écopé du sort de l'étoile. L'homme aigri dit la voix grinçante :

-Et moi ? Comme je vais faire pour nettoyer tout ça ? C'est toujours moi qui passe derrière vos sottises ! Et ma pauvre chatte ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ma pauvre chatte ?

-Oui, oui ! S'exclama Macgonagall, visiblement agacée. Nous avons compris Mr Rusard, fait donc tomber vos étoiles dans le chaudron et je veillerais à ce que les dégâts soient nettoyés par les fautifs.

Le concierge se gratta la tête et celle de son chat son le regard un peu dégoûté des élèves. Snape se frottait les yeux, éreinté par ce personnage agaçant et geignard. Soudain, une pensée cruelle pour embêter son veil ennemi lui parcourut le cerveau, il dit avec son habituel ton froid et sec :

-Et maintenant, si le professeur Lupin venait nous dire ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui ?

Severus fut coupé par un drôle de bruit avant de percuter que les elfes étaient en train de faire apparaître des nappes à même le sol avec des plateaux recouvert de sandwichs dessus ainsi que des pichets de jus de citrouille. Et ainsi, la salle ce transforma en un parfait pic-nic géant sous les cris de ravissement de l'assemblée.

Remus s'approcha d'un des chaudrons, le pas incertain. Il était loin d'être dupe, Severus ne l'avais pas choisi au hasard. Il savait également pourquoi il l'avait fait. Les étoiles, le ciel et tout ce qui se rapprochait à la nuit, lui faisait obligatoirement penser à la lune. Cette fichue lune qui gâchait son existence depuis déjà de nombreuses années. De trop nombreuses années. Il soupira en se reprenant percutant qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis quelques temps et que tous le regardait avec curiosité. Il sourit tristement avant de dire avec l'humour que tous lui connaissait si bien :

-Avouons que ces étoiles font de parfaite lampes de chevet pour travailler ou rêver ! Je propose maintenant que nous laissions s'exprimer un à un les auteurs de cette farce très réussite !

Fred s'avança sur les sifflements et les cris approbateurs de ses confrères de maison ainsi que des Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles. Les Serpentards bien sûr prirent leur air le plus hautains possible en ricanant entre eux.

Un sandwich à la main, il adresse une révérence moqueuse à l'assemblée avant de prendre la parole :

-Je suis certain que vous qui me...qui nous connaissez si bien ! Dit-il en invitant George à le rejoindre sous l'hilarité générale.

-Oui, vous devez être déçus ! C'est sûr ! S'exclama George.

-Évidement ! Cette blague était bien trop calme pour nous. Renchérit Fred.

-Pas assez facétieuse, de toute évidence. S'écrie son jumeau avec un air entendu.

-Pour vous servir ! S'exclame en cœurs les deux frères en saluant la foule et en adressant un clin d'oeil à leurs directrice de maison sous les applaudissements des élèves.

-Et maintenant, nous laissons place à notre sœurette, Ginny ! Dit George en retournant s'asseoir près de ses amis.

La rouquine tenta de frapper son frère dans les côtes mais celui-ci évita avec aisance son coup en lui tirant la langue. Ginny s'avança un peu timidement le cœur lourd. Comme elle aimerait avouer que préparer cette bêtise lui a permis de se rapprocher du garçon qu'elle aime. Elle secoua la tête en agitant sa belle chevelure rousse, s'attirant ainsi sans le savoir les faveurs de certains élèves. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire :

-Rien ne me rends plus heureuse que d'avoir put faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie, Luna. Et puis, les étoiles vont si bien avec son prénom et son caractère.

Elle sourit à la blonde qui lui renvoya un regard radieux. La rouquine repris avec le même sourire facétieux que ses frères :

-Et puis, j'ai pu voir ce que ça faisait de faire une bêtise et d'embêter gentiment quelques professeurs ! Pour pousser le vice plus loin, j'invite Hermione à nous dire ses impressions !

La rouquine rejoignit les rangs en croisant Hermione qui lui chuchota faussement menaçante :

-Tu me le paiera ! Promesse de Gryffondor !

Ginny pouffa avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Luna qui l'a pris aussitôt dans ses bras.

Hermione se plaça devant un chaudron qu'elle affectionnait et son regard se perdit quelques instants dans les volutes rouge et argent. Elle dit d'une voix ferme et sûre :

-Vous me connaissez tous pour la plus part comme une étudiante sérieuse et une affreuse Miss Je sais tout. J'avoue ne pas avoir été emballée par la bêtise que nous préparions et avoir tentée de décourager mes amis mais peine perdu. Surtout quand deux d'entre eux s'appellent Fred et George !

La brune se dérida un peu sous les rires de ses camarades alors que Severus s'amusait beaucoup à voir cette insupportable Miss Je sais Tout dans cette position.

Elle reprit :

-Cependant, après avoir écouté attentivement la nature de notre farce, j'ai trouvé que cela apparentait plus à de la belle magie qu'à une bêtise idiote. J'ai aimé travailler sur ce projet qui m'a rapproché de mes amis et qui j'espère vous a apportez un peu de joie. Ce fut très riche en apprentissage et bien sûr je comprends et j'accepte la punition donnée par notre professeur et directrice de maison. Finit Hermione en adressant un regard penaud à Minerva.

Elle regagna alors à son tour les rangs des farceurs assis dans le cercle. Les jumeaux avaient la bouche pleine, ainsi que Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, le couvait du regard, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, du moins les intéressés.

Les confessions se poursuivirent. Weasley, l'honni, ne pris même pas la peine de prendre la parole et balança son étoile dans le chaudron qui lui fait face. Il reprit sa place en fusillant du regard sa fratrie.

Malfoy, daigna offrir sa confession au prix d'un râle digne d'un mort. Son étoile ne lui avait pas causé de gros ennuis en soit, sauf, qu'elle avait eu l'audace de lui démolir son brushing...

Susan Bones de Poufsouffle, confessa que la chaleur réconfortante de son étoile lui donna l'impression de passer la journée avec ses parents partis trop vite, à cause des Ténèbres. Sa confession tira une larme aux plus sensibles. Même certains Serpentards la regardèrent avec compassion. La première guerre avait fait ravage, même chez les Serpents.

Hannah Abbot, offrit, qu'elle avait profité de cette journée pour faire des rencontres, dont une qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. A ces mots, un certain Gryffondor rougit légèrement.

Astoria Greengrass, prit la parole à son tour après la chute de l'étoile de la Poufsouffle. Sa journée à elle n'avait été que danse dans tout le château. En effet, elle avait été danseuse classique pendant ses premières années avant Poudlard, mais cela lui manquait. Elle remercia alors les fauteurs de troubles, en conjurant une paire de pointes et dansa au milieu des élèves et des professeurs. Elle eut même l'audace de prendre appuie sur Snape, lors d'une arabesque magnifique.

Les élèves lui offrir une ovation et une slave d'applaudissements. Même Severus, qui la tenait toujours par la taille, lui rendit sa révérence.

Astoria, repris sa place, parmi les verts et argents.

Luna, s'approcha de son pas sautillant près de Severus. Penchant sa tête contre l'épaule du professeur de potion et ferma les yeux.

\- Mes amis, ont pensé à cette blague, un jour où je rêvassait, encore. Ce fût une merveilleuse journée, mais rien ne vaut l'amitié de ses amis.

La seule Serdaigle des Six, se détacha alors de Severus, et fît basculer son étoile dans le chaudron des rouges et or.

Du groupe de farceurs, ne resta plus alors que le Survivant. Il s'avança donc et pris une profonde inspiration.

Sa journée avait été longue. La jolie étoile qui ornait le haut de sa tête, avait changer de couleur. Toutes les autres, avaient conservées une couleur d'or pâle néanmoins brillant. Celle de Harry, elle, était d'une douce couleur oscillant entre le vert émeraude, le rubis, le bleu saphir et le diamant. Le tout auréolé d'or.

Une fois au dessus du chaudron des rouges et or, il regarda les volutes des restes d'étoiles. Ce que la journée, lui avait offert était une journée à entendre, toutes les pensées positives des ses camarades, mais aussi des adultes. Au début, la migraine avait tentée une installation. Mais l'aide de Hermione et son idée de fermeture d'esprit, avait porté ses fruits. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait dire merci aux détraqueurs... cela le fit sourire. Conscient qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était là, il inspira et prit la parole.

-Pour James Potter, parti trop tôt, Merlin je te le confie. Pour Lily Potter, née Evans, partie trop tôt, Merlin je te la confie... Merlin, je te les confies...

Il souris alors tendrement à sa meilleure amie, qui l'avait rejoint et lui tenait la main. Ensemble, ils firent tombé l'étoile de Harry.

Les voix s'estompèrent alors et Harry put relâcher son esprit. Il ne vit pas les regards de Severus, Albus et Minerva qui n'avaient pas oublié la dernière phrase de l'Elu, lorsqu'il reparti prendre sa place dans le cercle des élèves.

Quelques élèves offrirent encore leurs sentiments de la journée. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Severus Snape, l'instigateur de la soirée et Albus Dumbledore.

Severus prit un verre de jus de citrouille et se plaça à son tour devant un chaudron. Il fît le choix de se mettre devant celui des professeurs. Là, il prit lui aussi le temps d'une profonde inspiration puis après un raclement de gorge, il se lança.

\- Vous savez tous ce que je pense de vous. Des Cornichons. Mais cependant, je dois bien admettre, que lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des blagues, vous êtes brillant. Réellement. N'allez cependant pas vous en enorgueillir. Je reste le professeur de potion détestable, la Chauve-Souris des Cachots et j'en passe. Miss Granger, Miss Parfaite Je-Sais-Tout, l'a dit elle même, si elle n'avait pas été là, on ne serai pas là.

Cependant vous nous avez offert un beau spectacle. Je vous en remercie. Oui, vraiment, merci. Offrit il en regardant le groupe des Six.

Il fît alors tomber son étoile dans le chaudron, mais celle-ci n'explosa pas de suite, comme celle de ses collègues du corps professoral.

Dumbledore, s'avança à son tour auprès du chaudron professoral.

-Les étoiles, sont la lumière de l'âme.

Son étoile tomba alors à son tour dans le chaudron.

Alors, comme si les autres étoiles des professeurs n'attendaient qu'un signal de la part du directeur, elles explosèrent toutes ensembles, en un magnifique feu d'artifice.  
Le spectacle, dura dix minutes. Dix minutes de pure féerie...


	6. La Bibliothèque des confidences

**_« Je jures solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_**

 **Bonjour les licornes. Vous allez bien ?**

 **Désolé, désolé, désolé, d'avoir mit si longtemps à vous offrir un nouveau chapitre de La Délivrance des Cœurs.**

 **On est impardonnable, mais on espère que cette suite, vous fera toujours autant plaisir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos ressentis, avec la petite fenêtre en bas de votre lecture.**

 **On se retrouve après votre lecture.**

 **#Skin et #Eli**

 _ **« Méfaits accomplis »**_

* * *

Après la Journée Etoile, la vie fût plus douce au château.  
Les élèves étaient calmes et studieux et les professeurs plus sereins malgré la menace toujours présente de Black.

Black qui d'ailleurs passait de plus en plus de temps à râler contre un certain chat incompétent.

-Eh, mais j'y suis pour rien moi si ce con de rat à disparu.

-Tu lui à encore fait peur, je suis sûr. Râla l'humain.

-Mdlsfjg.. parce que tu crois qu'un rat, va docilement se mettre dans les pattes d'un chat ? Tu as perdu un neurone mon pauvre, débita le chat roux en lissant la queue à grand renfort de coup de langue.

-Oui j'ai perdu un neurone, je parle avec un chat, c'est pas suffisant pour s'en rendre compte ? Cracha l'évadé.

-Oh ça va, râle pas … slurp...

-Arrêtes ça c'est dégueulasse.. geint Sirius

-Euh... tu fais pareil et je dis rien, je te signale, remarqua Patterond.

-Mmfff... parles moi de mon filleul, comment est Harry ? Et Remus ?

-Eh oh, je suis pas un hiboux postal...  
Harry, et bien.. brun, les yeux verts, des lunettes, une cicatrice sur le front, Gryffondor, passionné de Potions, sortilèges et DCFM et de Quidditch. Il est doué d'ailleurs, mais tu l'as vu par toi même ça. Il est ami avec Hermione, ma maîtresse, trois des enfants Weasley, Fred, George et Ginny et une Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood. Et il semble avoir développé une aptitude nouvelle, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Lupin, il semble avoir eu une vie de misère après ton incarcération. Il est arrivé mal en point, mais les potions de Severus, sont bénéfique pour lui. L'autre jour, il à trouvé un colis devant sa salle de classe. Je pense que les Six – le groupe de Harry – lui ont offert des robes neuves. Le lendemain, Severus lui en faisait la remarque, mais il semblait heureux pour Remus, bizarre d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis.

-Snivellus, heureux pour Remus... le monde marche sur la tête.. marmonna Sirius...

Il se mit alors à marmonner des phrases incompréhensible pour le chat, qui préféra s'installer sur son coussin favoris, et faire une sieste bien méritée, laissant le Cabot à ses ronchonneries.

Loin des pensées moroses d'un certain ex-détenu, un autre homme, aux robes noires, tournait en rond dans son bureau.  
Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été déposer la potion Tue-Loup à Remus. Il avait alors surpris une conversation des plus étranges. Pourquoi Potter et sa bande irai faire des recherches sur les rêves ? Certes, les rêves, ou plutôt les cauchemars de Potter étaient, durs, mais de là, à vouloir les interpréter. Il aurait suffit qu'ils lui demande à lui, il leur auraient répondu que les cris étaient ceux de Lily, la nuit de Samaïn lors de l'attaque de Vol... du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pourquoi, Potter, lui demanderai ? Il était de notoriété publique qu'il le détestait, pourquoi irait il l'aider à aller mieux ? Pour la promesse qu'il avait faite ? Non moins il s'en approchait, moins il aurait à souffrir de sa mort, en temps voulu. Il y avait ça aussi, Severus, savait que Harry, devait mourir pour les sauver tous. Élevé pour mourir... comme un cochon à l'abattoir avait il dit à Dumbledore, le jour où il l'avait appris.

Cependant, comment ne pas s'attacher à Potter Jr ? Depuis l'attaque de Black, contre la Grosse Dame, attaque, qu'il ne pensait être envers Harry d'ailleurs, Potter, était plus attentif en cours, il ne cherchait pas à l'agresser mais plutôt à lui plaire. Serait-ce possible ? Il avait bien entendu les paroles du brun au matin de la Journée Etoile,

« _j'espère un jour qu'il oubliera sa rancœur et que je pourrais voir le professeur formidable qu'il est. »_

Alors ainsi Potter, pensait qu'il était un professeur formidable ?  
-Le monde marche sur la tête, marmonna Severus.

Il conjura une tasse de thé des cuisines, la vida d'un trait et sorti de ses cachots. Il marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où il savait qu'il trouverai les Six.  
Il entra dans l'antre de Mme Pince, la salua d'un signe de tête et repéra la table de travail du groupe. Silencieusement, il s'approcha, tira une chaise et s'installa à leur côté. Sans un mot, il leva sa baguette et attira à lui, un livre de potions des rayonnages. Il regarda ses élèves et d'un haussement de sourcils très snappien, commença sa lecture.  
Les Six, avaient levé le nez de leur propres lectures, quand ils avaient senti la présence d'une nouvelle personne. Cependant personne ne fît de remarques, ou ne dit quelque chose, quand leur professeur de potion, s'installa à leur table.  
S'entre regardant, ils haussèrent respectivement les épaules et se replongèrent dans leur devoirs en cours. Seule Luna, regarda Snape et lui offrit un sourire radieux.

Le maître des potions s'efforça de ne pas rougir, ni laisser paraître le moindre malaise. Cette gamine avait pour don de lui faire perdre tout ses moyens. D'un côté il ne pouvait pas nier que Luna rayonnait d'un aura rassurant et apaisant. Quelque part, il avait de la compassion pour cette élève sans cesse charriée et bizutée par ses camarades. Lui même ayant vécu une situation similaire, il avait été heureux de trouver à l'époque des amis comme Malfoy, Lestrange... Mais quels amis ! Luna au moins avait trouvée de bonnes personnes qui sauraient prendre soin d'elle et la protéger. Ce fut d'ailleurs la blonde qui tira Severus de ses pensées en lui demandant :

-Excusez-moi Professeur, je voulais vous demander quelques renseignements à propos du dernier cours. Je profite de votre présence à la bibliothèque, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

La petite avait dit ça avec un ton tellement naturel et imperturbable que Snape hocha positivement la tête sans trouver de réplique cinglante, une première.

-Pouvez-vous me réexpliquer les propriétés de la poudre de fluorite dans l'Élixir tonifiant ? Demanda Luna en prenant place à côté du professeur, ses jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière du haut de sa chaise.

-Et bien, la fluorite est l'ingrédient essentiel pour donner la vitalité à la potion. Sans ça, celui qui en prendrais n'aurait le droit qu'un un léger coup de fouet et non une énergie satisfaisante pendant deux heure, environ.

-Mais ! S'exclama Potter qui s'était retourné pour écouter les explications de Snape. Alors pourquoi, l'utilise t-on dans la potion de Sommeil ? Ce n'est pas logique !

-Ce qui n'est pas logique. Grogna Severus en se massant les tempes. C'est que vous ayez eu votre deuxième année en omettant quelque chose d'aussi simple que les propriétés de minéraux. Surtout que vous possédez l'aide de Miss Granger qui je suis sûre c'est tout à propos de la fluorite. Bien, donc comme je l'expliquais..

Mais le maître des potions fut couper par Harry, Hermione et Ginny se levant à la hâte avec leurs chaises pour se mettre à la table de Severus. Celui-ci ne pu cette fois retenir un sourire amusé en voyant quatre paires d'yeux l'observer avec une plume à la main. Avant de commencer ses explications, il demanda assez fort :

-Je suppose que ces Messieurs Weasley peuvent se passer de mes connaissances ?

-Parfaitement professeur ! Répondirent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

-Très bien. Souffla Severus. Alors comme je vous l'expliquais la fluorite est également utilisée dans la potion de sommeil car si nous l'oublions nous ne pouvons pas neutraliser ses propriétés qui vous plongerait dans un sommeil profond jusqu'à votre mort. Elle permet donc selon le dosage de vous faire dormir pendant quelques heures ou toute une nuit.

-Comme dans la belle au bois dormant... murmura Hermione.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Snape

Hermione rougit violemment persuadée qu'elle avait chuchoté cela si bas que personne ne l'entendrait mais évidement ça ne passait pas avec le maître des potions. Retrouvant contenance, elle redressa la tête pour croiser le regard noir de Severus et répondit avec une voix qu'elle espérait sûre :

-La potion de sommeil sans l'ajout de la fluorite me faisait penser au conte de la belle au bois dormant.

-Oh oui 'Mione. S'exclama Harry. C'est vrai tu as raison !

-Le quoi ? Demanda Ginny sans comprendre.

-Je crois que Hermione et Harry parle du conte Moldu, Ginny. Expliqua rêveusement Luna.

-Vous avez raison, c'est un conte Moldu. Dit Severus en hochant la tête. Il s'agît d'une princesse qui s'endort en se piquant le doigt sur un rouet maudit et seul un baiser d'amour véritable peut la délivrer de ce sommeil. En effet, il est amusant de penser que la pointe du rouet était imprégner d'une potion de sommeil mortel..

-Que c'est romantique... Soupira Ginny avant de rougir vivement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, ce n'était qu'une histoire. Elle avait honte de se laisser allait ainsi devant la chauve-souris des cachots et surtout devant Harry. Qui d'ailleurs, la fixait avec une drôle d'expression ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se ressaisir.

-Papa dit qu'il y a beaucoup de coïncidences étranges dans les contes moldus avec le monde des sorciers. Il est persuadé qu'à l'époque les sorciers devaient se cacher pour ne pas être capturés et brûlés alors certains pour passer leurs frustrations écrivaient des contes... Magiques ! Expliqua Luna à l'assemblée qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

La blonde ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'enrouler ses mèches de cheveux autours de ses doigts.

-Bien. Repris Severus. Je pense vous avoir tout dis au sujet de la fluorite maintenant retournez travailler.

Les élèves acquiescèrent silencieusement avant de se lever un à un pourtant, Harry resta planter devant Severus en semblant hésiter à lui demander quelque chose. Snape lui fit son regard le plus éloquent possible qui normalement effrayait tout les étudiants. Pourtant, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche :

-Professeur, est-ce que nous pourrons ravoir ce genre de discussion ? Je les trouvent très enrichissantes.

Severus fut très déstabilisé par cette demande surprenante de la part de cet élève. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Pour cacher son trouble, il se leva est remis le livre à sa place sur l'étagère avant de grogner en bafouillant un peu :

-Oui.. Euh, je ne sais pas.. Peut-être, nous verrons..

Puis le groupe le vit disparaître de la bibliothèque dans un claquement de cape noir.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, Snape agit comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant la petite heure qu'il avait passé avec les Six avait été une bouffée d'air frai dans sa morne vie.  
Il avait à nouveau donné cours de DCFM, pour remplacer Remus qui avait de nouveau été porté pâle à cause de son problème de poil. Au regard que lui avait lancé Granger, il n'eut pas de doute, quand au fait qu'elle savait. Il lui rendit sa question muette, d'un haussement d'épaule à la Snape.

Le reste de la journée ne fut que des heures de cours à croiser les membres des Six dans les couloirs et en cours.

-Ouch, je suis vannée, heureusement que l'on est vendredi ! S'exclama Hermione en tombant sur le banc.

-Oui, sauf qu'il nous faut faire nos devoirs, jeune demoiselle. Rappela Fred.

-Oui, pas de devoirs faits, pas de sortie à Pré-au -Lard. Donc ce soir, rendez vous à la bibliothèque, renchérit George.

Ginny, regarda ses frères. Elle avait encore du mal à se dire que ces deux là, pouvaient faire leur devoir et pire encore, un vendredi soir.

-Les garçons, si maman vous voyait elle ne vous reconnaîtrait pas.

-Elle n'arrive déjà pas à nous différencier alors tu sais, petite sœur...

-Pourtant c'est facile, murmura Luna.

-Ah oui ? Nous t'écoutons fille de la Lune. Dit Fred se penchant un peu plus vers Luna.

-Je ne suis pas une fille de la Lune. Mais pour ce qui est de vous différencier, toi, Fred tu es un peu fin de visage que George et toi George, tu as un grain de beauté à droite sous l'os de la mâchoire. Je prendrai bien du pudding. Termina Luna, alors que les quatre autres la regardait choquée.

-Cette fille, m'étonnera toujours, murmura Harry

-Vous n'avez rien à faire là tous les six. Vous êtes des traîtres à Gryffondor, grogna Ronald Weasley, en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

-Ron quand cesseras tu d'être aussi con ? S'etonna Hermione en prenant un plat de pomme de terre.

-Oh toi la sang-de-bourbe, la ferme ! Hurla t-il, déclenchant le silence dans la Grande Salle.

-Weasley, ta gueule ! Se fit entendre la voix traînante de Malfoy.

Choquée la Grande Salle, ne bougea pas d'un poil, lorsque Draco Malfoy se leva de sa propre table, s'approcha et flanqua son poing dans la figure du dernier Weasley mâle.

-T'es un Gryffondor, le frère de trois des ami.e.s de Granger, et sous prétexte que Potter, ne veuille pas de toi, tu te permet d'être insultant. T'es qu'un petit con, jaloux et imbu. Granger, je te laisse. T'es peut être une née-moldue, mais tu vaux mieux que ce succédané de sorcier.

Après un dernier regard, il fît signe à ses deux gorilles et sa suite de Serpentard et prit la direction des cachots.

Humilié, Ronald Weasley, jeta un dernier regard à la table des rouges et or, et prit à son tour le chemin de la sortie, les mains sur son nez en sang.

Encore choquée de ce que venait de faire et dire Malfoy, la Grande Salle, tourna son regard vers les Six. Ces derniers, se regardèrent et reprirent leur place et leur dîner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Severus de son côté, était fière de son filleul. En faisant ça, il prouvait à toute l'école qu'il n'était pas ce petit con de fils de Mangemort, que tous voyait en lui.

Remus, qui revenait à peine de sa pleine lune, n'avait pas tout compris. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le fait que le dernier fils Weasley ne soit pas ami avec Harry. Lors de la première guerre, les deux enfants passés des soirées ensemble, pendant que leur parents se battaient. Alors non il ne comprenait pas. Par contre s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait compris, c'était les répercutions du geste de Malfoy Jr. Il venait clairement de signifier à toute l'école que non il n'était pas un Mangemort, et peut être qu'il serai un allié de choix, lors de la bataille.

Le repas, se termina dans le calme. Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs étaient perdu dans les mêmes réflexions qui agitaient le chef du professeur de DCFM.

Sans plus prêter attention au silence relatif de la Grande Salle, les Six, prirent à leur tour la direction de la sortie, sous le regard amusé de leur directeur.

-Vous avez à bosser sur quoi les Jumeaux ? Et vous les filles ? Demanda Hermione en regardant les deux aînés et les deux benjamines du groupe.

-Potions et runes pour nous. Déclara Fred.

-Botanique et sortilège pour moi. Et toi Luna ? S'enquit Ginny

-Astronomie et botanique aussi.

-Et le reste ? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

-ça c'est pour mercredi déjà. Les essais pour lundi et mardi sont fait. On a juste à relire. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais nous dire ce que tu en penses, tu serais un ange. Susurra George d'une voix mielleuse.

-On verra ! Allez, on y va.

Les Six reprirent leur chemin, et s'installèrent bientôt à leur table.  
Déballant leur livres, parchemins et plumes, ils se plongèrent instamment dans leur nombreux devoirs. Hermione bossait sur ses Runes et Harry qui avait pris Arithmancie, commençait ses calculs pour leur devoir de groupe. Les jumeaux, aidés de Hermione, se penchèrent sur leur traduction et interprétation de Runes. Ils étaient doués et la brune, n'eut presque pas à les aider.  
Ginny n'avait que de la pratique en sortilège et la carte du ciel de Luna, ainsi que l'essai qui en découlai, ne lui demanda pas une trop grande implication.  
Alors que tous allaient enfin se pencher sur les sujets Potions et Botanique, Hermione partie chercher les livres qui pourraient les aider. Elle revint alors les bras charger et ne vit pas la personne devant elle. Elle lui rentra dedans de plein fouet et lâcha ses précieux livres.

-Merde jura t-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

-Il serai mal aisé de ma part de vous en vouloir, avec tous ces livres, je me doute bien que vous n'y voyez rien, lui répondit une voix neutre, nuancé d'un sourire.

Elle leva la tête, et tomba sur le professeur de Potion. Il l'aida à se relever et ramassa quelques grimoires encore au sol.

 _-Potions avancées et L'Art de la Feuille._ Vous allez faire les devoirs des Jumeaux ? S'enquit Severus, suivant Hermione retournant à la table.

-Non, mais comme nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble, je me suis proposé d'aller chercher les livres pour tous le monde.

-...

-Ginny, Luna, vos livres. Les gars, les vôtres c'est Sn.. professeur Snape qui les a. Tiens Harry, tu peux prendre celui là, s'il te plaît. Annonça Hermione en distribuant les livres.

Elle conjura alors une nouvelle chaise et agrandi la table pour que tous puissent travailler à l'aise avec les nouveaux livres.

Snape, considéra la chaise, nouvellement conjurée. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et comprenant qu'elle était à son effet, il se laissa tomber dessus, et donna leur livres aux Weasley.

Il observa alors le groupe. Cinq Gryffondors, dont trois Weasley. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, les jumeaux, feraient leur devoir un vendredi soir, et surtout qu'ils seraient studieux, il aurai été faire un séjour à Ste Mungo. Ginevra Weasley était quand à elle, une vraie Rouge et Or. Intrépide, et courageuse, elle avait quand même vécue avec six frères mais surtout elle avait été possédée. Il l'avait longuement observée en début d'année, et satisfait de voir qu'elle était bien entourée, il avait relâcher sa vigilance. Granger et Potter, étaient tous deux des Serdaigles refoulés à son sens, mais les valeurs de Godric Gryffondor étaient les leurs aussi, alors que pouvait il dire ? Qu'ils étaient choixpeau flou ? Sans doute.

Alors qu'il posa son regard sur la seule blonde de la bande, un raclement de gorge, le fît revenir à lui.

-Professeur ? Demanda Fred, ou George, il ne savait jamais.

-Oui Mr Weasley ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à cette potion pour qu'elle soit optimal, regardez. Expliqua George en se levant, puis se penchant à côté de Severus.

-Regardons. … Mmhh... Oui en effet. Si vous la donner dans cet état là au malade, l'effet sera certes immédiat, mais vous n'aurez pas le temps d'intervenir s'il faut réparer ou opérer, que la douleur sera déjà revenue.

-Je vois, il me faut rajouter de la menthe poivrée en poudre, ou alors du clou de girofle pilé. A voir si d'autres ingrédients ne rentreraient pas en conflit. Merci Professeur ! S'exclama Geroge en reprenant place et ouvrant un livre sur les huiles et essences de plantes, un livre moldu selon doute vraisemblance.

-Je pense que tu peux mettre les deux indépendamment. Fais juste attention. Si tu soignes une femme enceinte, n'utilise pas de menthe poivrée. Déclara Hermione sans lever ne nez de son parchemin.

-Bonne suggestion. Et bien je vais rédiger deux recettes et en défendre les différences. Tu jetteras un œil pour les fautes ?

-Bien sûr.

Ainsi le sombre professeur, passa la soirée à aider le groupe d'élèves le plus populaire et blagueurs de Poudlard.

Il allait se pencher sur une explication de l'application de l'arithmancie dans les potions avec Hermione lorsque le professeur Lupin vint à leur rencontre.

Après avoir regarder les Six quitter la Grande Salle, le professeur Lupin avait suivit ses collègues en salle des professeurs. A son grand étonnement, Severus était là aussi. Ils firent le point sur la semaine, ensemble, et chacun parti vaquer à ses occupations. Remus resta un moment avec le professeur MacGonagal. Il l'avait toujours apprécier, et la réciproque était vraie.

Ce n'est que plus tard, qu'il quitta à son tour les lieux, pour prendre la direction de la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un bon livre sur les Patronus.

Quelle ne fût pas sa stupeur, de tomber sur la table de travail du groupe de Harry, accompagné de Severus Snape, qui leur parlait et les aidait. Déconcerté, il s'approcha et s'annonça.

-Bonsoir les jeunes, Severus. Salua Remus. Sur quoi travaillez vous, tous ?

-Nos devoirs de la semaine professeur. Répondit Luna.

-Fin nous les avons finis, nous sommes sur nos études et recherches annexes, Fille de la Lune. Renchérit Fred, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-S'il y a un enfant de la Lune, dans cette pièce, ce n'est pas moi, je te l'ai déjà dit Fred, offrit Luna en regardant le nouveau venu.

Son regard, fût suivit par tous les autres. Se sentant démasqué, et ne sachant comment réagir, Remus chercha un soutien en Severus.

Voyant ce dernier, garder un visage neutre, il décida de se livrer.

-Touché. En effet, je suis sûrement le mieux placé pour être désigné ainsi. Murmura Remus.

-Je le savais. Souffla Hermione.

-Oui moi aussi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne dira rien, votre secret est notre, et puis, votre loup n'est pas si méchant, une fois la Tue-Loup avalée.

Conscient du malaise de son professeur, Harry conjura d'un informulé, une nouvelle chaise et lui tendit du chocolat.

-Tenez. Un jour un homme avisé m'a dit que le chocolat était source de chaleur en cas de malaise. Dit il en lui offrant un sourire accompagné d'un peu de magie.

Hermione le regarda et ce dit que Harry avait encore frappé. L'atmosphère se détendit de manière perceptible et tous partagèrent la sucrerie, même Severus qui ne cacha son plaisir. 

* * *

_**"Lumos"**_

 **Voilà.**  
 **Alors, alors, alors ?**

**Promis le prochain chapitre on essaierai de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour vous l'écrire.**

 **Des bisous sur vos front ou quelque soit la chose qui orne le devant de vos têtes.**

 **#Skin et #Eli'**

 _ **"Nox"** _


End file.
